Silent Whispers
by Sanguine Dreams
Summary: [ON HOLD] She was a nobody at the bottom of the chain. He was the most well known somebody. And if a nobody was to be dorming with the biggest somebody in school? Oh. Hell.


Hi there! This is my first Inuyasha story so please be kind. I guess I'll have to thank my good friend Connie for allowing me to see my first episode of Inuyasha and making me obsessed with it.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: There once was a little girl that wished she could own InuYasha. Unfortunately…she never did. **_**

* * *

Prologue **_

The night is very cryptic. Even when the moon is blinding you with it's light, secrets hide everywhere. Then the sun rises and its rays cast so many shadows that the day creates more illusion than facade of the night.

She lived in this illusion for a long time, but yet she never seemed to belong to it. Before she was born, she lived way too long in the realm between nothing and life. And even now, the night still whispers to her. A strong chain traps her into the dark, betrayed and neglected part of the world, and to this day, it shields her from the light.

_**

* * *

Chapter One **_

_…Jump in the car…Talk till the gas runs out and we walk so far…Till we can't see this place anymore…_The black oblivion of sleep was shattered by some singer on Kagome's radio. She groaned and viciously beat the alarm clock into silence. She cracked open a sleepy eye and yawned. The young brunette rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and sat up on her bed.

"KAGOME!!! TIME FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" yelled a motherly voice from downstairs. Kagome reluctantly got out of her warm covers of her bed and slouched her way into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and glared. Staring right back at her was the reflection of a pathetic girl. A girl that can never be accepted. A girl that can never be like her sister, Kikyo.

Her mother met her in the doorway. Kikyo was already there and giving her mother a last hug before they parted for a year.

"Now, Kagome. I want you to stay strong and if you have any problems just tell Kikyo. I know I shouldn't send you girls off to boarding school, but I can't always be home." Their mother gave them a last hug before saying goodbye and gave them their luggage. They walked away and waved a final goodbye to their mother. The girls never did notice a teardrop roll down the mother's face.

She never wanted to move. Each time she moved she would go to a different place and each place was the same. They were all eager to accept Kikyo and they were all eager to shun Kagome. The sisters weren't exactly on the best terms. They never were from the beginning. Kikyo was the graceful butterfly while Kagome was just the average girl you would meet down in an arcade. In shorter terms, they were complete opposites.

"So little sister, I hope you would do better this year. You do know that we moved because of you. Be grateful." came the cold voice of Kikyo.

_That…dimwitted bitch. The only reason we moved was because…_Kagome paused in mid-thought. She didn't want to go any farther; some memories are best if they weren't remembered.

"Well little sister. See you in class." mocked Kikyo as she parted at the entrance of the school. A group of girls stood in the entrance and when they saw Kikyo, it was like they finally found a long lost king. The girls soon were engaged in a very deep conversation.

_Room 468 where are you? Grr…with a school this big, you'd think they'd have maps. 468, 46-ow!_ Kagome fell down with a big "thud".

"Wench, watch where you're going!" came a voice from above. Kagome looked at the speaker and stood up. It was a boy with long silver hair and the most intense golden eyes she ever saw.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here and I don't know where my room is." she muttered.

"Feh! That's not any of my problem. Now shoo before I really get angry." growled the guy in front of her. Kagome couldn't hold back the rage bubbling inside of her. She wasn't known to be patient and she definitely wasn't known to be a girl that was pushed around.

"**_You jerk! I already said sorry so shut up! I am not some sort of a ragged doll that you throw around! And-" _**but before she can finish it was Kikyo to the rescue!

"My, my, Kagome. Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't scream or yell? That's very un-lady like of you. What would father say?" said Kikyo in front of the whole school. Kagome sighed inwardly and picked up her luggage that fell onto the floor after the fall. _Kagome…it never was any different so why bother to argue back…it's not like it matters. We're going to move in the end anyways and then the whole process begins all over again. What's the difference…_Kagome gasped as the weight she was carrying was gone.

"Feh! You said you needed help with your room. Well, what's your room?" said the guy that Kagome bumped into.

"Huh?" asked Kagome slightly confused with the sudden change of attitude.

"Are you deaf wench or are you just plain stupid? I ask you want room you were in."

"Oh…a….room 468." answered Kagome. The boy dropped her bag and stared at her.

"No. Stop messing with me wench, what's your room?!" said an obviously vexed guy.

"No really, see for yourself. I'm in room 468." Kagome shoved the room number in his face and _almost _smiled in triumph.

"That's my room." came the almost inaudible whisper of the male.

* * *

_**Well, I guess that was pretty long, but not the longest I could have done. Review please. So, can anybody guess the name of the guy? So can you? Brownies will be given to those who can guess! Whee…. BTW, did anybody see the Yu Yu Hakusho episode where Kurama goes out with Maya. America doesn't show the episode and I really want to know how Maya looks like. IF you can, please send me a picture at s a n g i u n e (enter an underscore) t e a r d r o p s (press Shift and 2 and enter that thingy) y a h o o . c o m (just take out all the spaces) or just tell me a website where I can get her picture please?**_

**Sanguine Dreams XD**


End file.
